1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a supporting device, in particular, to a support structure for supporting a display.
2. Description of Prior Art
Following the rapid development of science and technology, various electronic devices invented accordingly have brought different conveniences to people's living. A current display, in particular, may provide all kinds of messages, through data being transmitted and controlled by computer to thereby provide people with instant information. In order to match the arrangement of different positions of a display, a supporting device is provided and connected to the back thereof for fixing it to different positions and for fixing it with an optimally viewing angle through connected operation.
A prior supporting device, commonly seen in current market, includes a connecting seat, a fixing seat, and a fixing mechanism. The connecting seat and the fixing seat are respectively pivoted to two sides of the fixing mechanism. The angles of the fixing mechanism relative to the connecting seat and the fixing seat are adjusted through the pivoting operation. The connecting seat is directly connected to the display, while the fixing seat is fixed to a fixed position, for example, to a desk surface, for fixing the entire supporting device. The fixing device further includes a holder, at interior of which an elastic operation of a plurality of springs is applied as a source of supporting force for the entire fixing mechanism.
According to the fixing mechanism mentioned thereinbefore, the springs are acted as a mainly supporting source for the structure. A plurality of springs, therefore, are for connecting the pivoting positions of the fixing mechanism relative to the connecting seat and the fixing seat in order to enhance the supporting force. The plural springs, in the meantime, are crosswise assembled for enhancing the endurance thereof.
However, since the difference between the arranging direction of the springs and the operating direction of the fixing mechanism relative to the connecting seat and the fixing seat is ignored in this structure's arrangement, the structure of the springs are vulnerable to deformation, influencing the telescoping operation of the springs themselves, which becomes one of the shortcomings. In addition, the operation of a plurality of springs will increase the structure's cost, which becomes a defect of the structure, otherwise it will be perfect.